


No Lawful Impediment

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Binge Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: If it were any more of a cliche, she'd probably die laughing.





	No Lawful Impediment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my table on [15kinks](http://15kinks.dreamwidth.org/). Prompt: Marriage

The headache wasn’t the worst part. And that was saying something. That was saying a lot of somethings, actually but it still wasn’t the worst part. As she blinked into the painfully blinding light sneaking through the gaps in the cheap motel currents, the big missing pieces of the night before plagued her.

Brock had called her, telling her to come to Vegas. He’d finished a job and felt like celebrating. She hadn’t been doing anything important at the time so she joined him and… well, she knew there had been booze—the mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the nightstand confirmed there’d been a lot of it too—and she was pretty sure they’d fucked behind a casino… she couldn’t pin down which one though.

Obviously they’d made it back to the motel room in one piece. Nobody got arrested—a miracle in and of itself—and as she rolled over, he didn’t seem to be sporting any major injuries. It was worth checking, the way they tended to cut loose, after all.

There was something though. Something that drew her eye to his hand as he threw his arm over his eyes. Something gold and shiny and new and…

“Oh fuck…”

She looked down at her own hand and saw something equally gold, shiny and new on her own finger. Her ring finger. Her _left_ ring finger…

“Brock?”

Something muffled that sounded like “five more minutes” came from his general direction.

“Brock, get up.”

He grumbled but moved so he could look up at her. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then what’s wrong?” There was a hint of actual tension in his voice. Given the fact that it wasn’t that odd to be woken up by gunfire coming through the windows, it wasn’t out of place.

“What do you remember about last night?”

He smirked, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer until she had to straddle him to get comfortable again. “I remember you, up against a wall…” He sat up to nuzzle her collarbone, “begging me to fuck you harder.”

“I didn’t beg. It was a suggestion.” She smiled, running her fingers through his hair and tugging until he looked up at her again. “What about after that?”

“I don’t know…” he thought about it, a little crinkle forming between his eyebrows. The crinkle went from questioning to full confusion as his brain seemed to provide him with something. “I think I remember Elvis…”

She groaned, resting her forehead on his shoulder. “God, that only makes it worse!” But the words came out on a laugh as she held up her hand for him to see.

“Is that…?”

“Kinda seems like it might be.”

“Did we…?”

“Maybe. I haven’t gotten past the jewelry yet.”

He glanced at the bedside table and shook his head before reaching over to pick up a picture and what looked like some kind of official document. “Well when you’re done with the ring, I think I found you some more incriminating evidence here.”

She took the document first and sighed. “Takes a couple days to file this stuff, right?”

“Fucked if I know.” He smiled down at the picture. “Kinda wish I could remember this though. We look happy and Elvis looks nervous.” He chuckled.

“You know when it gets filed that SHIELD will be up our ass in a heartbeat.”

“So we got a day to enjoy it.” He put the photo down and took the marriage license from her. “Now I’d like to fuck my _wife_.” He smirked up at her before rolling them over. “That okay with you, _Mrs. Rumlow_?”

She laughed. She couldn’t quite help it. “It’s adorable that you think I’m changing my name.”

“Well a guy can dream.”

“Mm.” She lifted her head to kiss him deeply. “Better consummate this and make it official.”

“Only you could make that sound dirty.” He chuckled kissing down her neck.

“And we have grounds not to testify against each other now…”

“Always thinkin’. That’s what I love about you.” He chuckled again. 

She smirked a little. “How do you think Dad’s going to take the news?”

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then can we talk about that later?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Schmidt.” She teased.

His smirk matched her own. “Don’t tempt me, babe. I might just do it.”

~*~*~

“Ma’am? We found them!” The voice of the intelligence officer pulled Maria’s attention and she hurried over toward the station the agent was working at. “They’re in Las Vegas.”

“What popped up? Bank robbery? Murder? The usual mayhem?” She had to admit, she was a little tired of the hunt at this point and wanted these two behind bars where they belonged. Amazing how Stark had avoided any of the media backlash after Crossbones’ escape from SHIELD custody but her and her security teams took the brunt of it. 

Maria Hill was going to take that pound of flesh off their bones herself if possible.

“Um… no ma’am.” The agent typed some information in. “I was scanning like you told me to and a red flag popped up…”

“Money transfer?”

“No… um…” The agent shifted a little. “You aren’t going to believe this—“

“Then spit it out, you’re wasting time.”

“The Vegas courthouse filed some paperwork and their names came up.” She typed a little more before turning the monitor to show Hill. “On a marriage license.”

Maria’s jaw didn’t drop exactly but she read through the information and remembered the show the two of them had put on during the escape. “I believe it.” She sighed. “Put out an APB. Assume they’re armed and dangerous.”

“It was two days ago, Ma’am. They could have left by now.”

“Five bucks says they haven’t left whatever motel room they’re in.” She rolled her eyes. “Get going. I don’t think even they can go for that long.”

~*~*~*~

The explosion could be heard on the outskirts of the city. Sin didn’t try to hide the smile the sound brought to life as she waited behind the wheel of the car. It was a shitty motel anyway.

“Think SHIELD got there before it went up?” Brock chuckled as he slid in beside her.

Sin glanced at the supplies he’d picked up and tossed in the back seat. She shrugged and started the car. “Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, they won’t be following us for a little while.” She pulled out onto the highway with nothing but desert stretching out in front of them. “Which means we get a honeymoon too.”

He smirked at her, sitting back in the passenger seat. Before he could respond his phone started buzzing. He glanced at it and the smirk faded. “Uh oh.”

“Dad?”

“Think he knows?”

She laughed and shook her head as he picked up. She could hear her father yelling already. “Yeah, I think he knows.”


End file.
